


The Stark in the Twins

by Wilok0123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriages, Arya is a depressed women, Bittersweet Ending, Cancer, Comfort, Elmar has cancer, Elmar is a selfish bastard, F/M, Hate, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt, Love, Love/Hate, Moat Cailin - Freeform, Not every marriage has love in it, Robb Stark is King in the North, Robert isnt so sick anymore, The King in The North, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), The Red Wedding never happened, The Twins - Freeform, but not totally helpless, robert is the falcon king, sansa is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilok0123/pseuds/Wilok0123
Summary: Its a story about the marriage of elmar frey and arya stark. This mostly focuses on Elmar and about how he tries to make the marriage work again. Cause i think everybody is unjust with this character. Also Arya isnt a kind person. the Year is 314 AC.
Relationships: Elmar Frey/Arya Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn/Sansa Stark, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	1. Elmar I

The _day was like every other day before this one, miserable. Elmar was sitting in the twins, breaking his fast, with one of his 5 children. It was his oldest son, Eddard Frey named after his wifes father. Eddard was a large boy, he had his mothers face, eyes and hair, but was calmer than she. Elmar hated that whore. They were married for 14 years already, yet they never had any love in their marriage. Arya was always sad and shy, she never laughed in this 14 years, nor did elmar. Both had other ways to compensate, arya went into the Forrest to hunt and live there, while elmar put his sorrows into sword fights and drinks, he was in good shape thanks to the physical training he did, but his health was greatly devastated by the beer and wine. Elmar became the lord of the twins, but he had lost his brothers and sisters love with it. Walder Frey named him his heir before he died 5 years ago, yet nearly everybody was left out, since elmars was one of the youngest children of him. He had to kick out his relatives by force because they doesn't wanted to leave, some where moved to else, some become wards, and he made 3 brothers to take the black. Some where sent to pursue church carriers, and maestership too. The Twins wasn't the same after it, there was only a couple of frey after it. Lothar Frey remained the steward of the twins, since he was very competent, and elmars real brothers and sister had the right to remain, but this was all. Maybe a frey or 2 but no more, they were too much, and they were strong together. Elmar was a sad man, he had 3 strong sons, and 2 beautiful daughters, but it never made him happy, beer made him happy for a couple hours, but he had woke up sad, and broken again, with some headache too. The cause of his sadness was his wife, Arya Stark. When he was young he imagined a beautiful princess, who will gave him many children and they will live happily up until they die, sadly this was not the case. Arya was forced into this marriage, and she ventured through the whole of the riverlands to get back to her family, just to be pushed into a marriage with elmar, sad story but elmar cannot feel sad about it, the witch had leeched him for 14 years, and destroyed him totally. Arya had aborted 3 children with moon tea already, and he only knows it because he took the moon tea from the new maester, who told it to Elmar later. The only things that made him happier was his children, and 2 events. Not his marriage, he was the happiest when he was knighted before every frey, all of them cheered for him as King Robert took his sword, and knighted him, at that moment, he was truly happy, but then he had to go back to his wifes bed. The bedding ceremony of his wedding was a disaster, arya nearly killed him when he penetrated her, she tried to kick him in his balls, than strangle him with something, so she can go and live free. After that they were forced to have a new bedding, it was better since arya was drugged before it with sweet sleep that made her calmer, but after it everything was the same, Elmar thought about putting sweet sleep into aryas drink everyday but he had stopped this thought when he realized that it could kill her. He regretted it later. Arya aborted the child that was made on the 2nd bedding, and aborted 2 later, she had 3 abortion in a year. Now the year is 314 AC, and both of them are in their 30s. Elmar met with aryas older sister, sansa many times and not once he imagined the life with her, it was better. Sansa was married to Robert Arryn later since he had become the king of the vale. They have 3 children, the oldest of them, Jeyne Arryn is betrothed to Ned, but they need to wait a couple years to be wedded and bedded. Their marriage was a loving one, in the vale people made a song about the "meeting of the wolf and the falcon". But nobody cared about him, because he was another frey lord, and his wife was more a men then a women. Elmar and Arya had 4 other children, eddard was the oldest and Lyanna was the youngest. Eddard was 12, Walder was 10, Catelyn was 9 , Damon was 7 and lyanna was 4. All of them were a mix of their parents, but they always gained more from one parent. Eddard was like his mother, just like lyanna. But the rest had a weasel like face, they had black hair and light blue eyes like elmar. Elmar was proud that his seed was strong enough to beat the starks, but he found not much joy in it other than to show it off to arya. Elmar was in his mind for minutes when he snapped back, his son loudly asked if he was alright..._

_-_ Father, father, are you alright? _asked little eddard._

 _-_ Yes son i'm alright, i just thought about certain things, and looks like i spent too much time in my mind, how are you boy?

\- Well father, i'm calm now, mama said i can go to hunt with her today, she wants me to be a "real men" not like "that dumb bastard in the tower", who is the dumb bastard? And who's bastard is he/she? _asked eddard in the most innocent way possible, yet elmar was furious about the whore questioning his manliness._

\- Your mother talks about me eddard, shes grumpy again...

\- What happened?

\- I forbade her to go to the eyrie, she wanted to meet with aunt sansa. Her meetings took moons in many cases...

\- But she was in the Eyrie twice in this year, isn't she?

\- That's why i did it son, she wanted to leave the twins again, and leave me. 

\- Well... its sad that the 2 of you cannot agree on certain things, i hope you two will love each other. _I gave up it already, son once you will marry, i hope that your marriage will be happier._

_Elmar started to go back into his mind, back to his thoughts, but he started to cough violently, Eddard started to cry and called for the maester to help him, and adrian took him to his room. The world was black for elmar for long hours... He had woken up in his room, half naked in his bed with master adrian reading a book at the edge of his bed. He had called him but didn't had enough power to make more than a whisper, he kicked in Adrian eventually but quickly went back to sleep..._


	2. Arya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya POV of the day elmar had his coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont want to reedem elmar frey totally, but he will get some redemption

Arya _was in the other tower of the twins. She doesn't broke her fast with her husband, that oaf didn't deserves it in her eyes. Elmar forbade her to go to the Eyrie again... she tried to ask him first, but no effect, she tried to bribe him with the only thing she could give to him, her body. But he refused her, and Arya was furious. Not just because the rejection, but because she has to suffer in the twins longer, here at the border of the north and the south. She wants the north, she wants to be in winterfell as a child with bran, with rickon and with sansa, she wants to play with jon again, she wants to play with little rickon... But that times aren't exist now. She now have to suffer in the south while the north offers himself for her. Sometimes she goes to hunt, or do some falconry but her equipment made her to stop it recently since its horrible. Yet somehow she was a fool enough to offer to her son to hunt with him. Ned was always a brave boy, unlike his father. But he had the little puppy eyes that won every fight with him. She sometimes trained with him, with arrows or swords, but he loved using spears instead for some reason. She was with her kids at the morning, with the younger ones since eddard was with his father. She decided to play some with the smaller kids and go to hunt with eddard later. If that happened she maybe go to the forests and sleep there for a couple days. It was now a routine for her, and nobody questioned why she do this, and where is she, all of them thought she will comeback. To be honest with herself arya thought over many times that she could just escape and start a new life, but it was late now. She had 5 children, and she loved them, even the ones that looked like elmar and not like her. And she would bring dishonor to her family if she leaves the twins, its not like she tried to strangle elmar when they had to do the bedding, right? She was in her thoughts, racing with her own mind when catelyn called her..._

\- Mommy, mommy are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost.

\- Yes catelyn, mommies alright, i just thought over certain things. You know mommy isn't happy today.

\- But mommy, why are you not happy? You seem to be happy with us. _Cause i'm happy with you, and with your sister, and with your brothers, but not with that idiot._

 _-_ Your father forbade me to go to the Eyrie, twice. So now i cannot meet with your aunt for a couple days.

\- Mommy, but you met with her a moon ago, and you were away for too long, we cried every night, we missed you mommy. _How sweet are you child, if your father would be this sweet..._

_Out of nothing maester adrian rushed into the building with soldiers, they carried lord frey's body. Elmar was passed out and was pale, "stupid bastard drank too much again" thought arya but for safe measures she asked adrian later about what happened:_

_-_ Maester Adrian, could you please tell me about what happened with lord Frey? Did he was passed out drank again? What did he drank, wine or beer?

\- My Lady, Lord Elmar was not drunk he wa-

\- He was what? 

\- He is sick my lady, but i want lord Elmar to tell you about his issues, now if you excuse me i have to leave to get more supplements.

_And with this words, maetser adrian had go away as fast as possible, he was practically running by the time he was at the corner. Yet here she stands, arya stark, princess of the north, lady of the twins, and wife of lord drunken sot, with 5 great children, Here did she stand waiting for a minute to go into the room where his husband is, he will talk about his new "sickness" and tell her some basic things about how should she respect him more now... Arya feels like it happened at least once, though at the time elmar was actually sick, but the oaf wanted to heal himself with beer, he thought its better for him than to recover. Arya hated this marriage, she wanted to be at somewhere else wheer she could live happily with the husband she wants and deserves, but she has elmar. Arya thought over that maybe if their marriage wasn't an arranged one they could have had a successful marriage, but she does not know, and she will never know it. At last she opens the door and goes into the room, she founds a sad looking and pale elmar, sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes..._


	3. Elmar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmar tells arya that hes sick.

_Elmar was in his bed, waiting for either maester adrian, or for his wife to came. He was still pale, and had coughing fits but he at least felt better now thanks to adrian. Adrian was actually from the reach, but he never told if he was a commoner or noble, elmar often thought about his house if he was a noble. Yet Elmar thought that maybe he was not a reachmen, maybe he was from the riverlands from an enemy house, the freys have too much enemies and too few friends in elmars opinion. Elmar was one of the richest person in the kingdom of the north and trident, maybe only the king was richer only, and he had to thank arya for this.... He hates her but cannot lie that he was named heir because of her. Elmars throat was dry, he hadnt drank anything since breakfast and back then he drank wine, which made him thirstier later. Yet he had no strength to leave the bed without help. Finally arya arrived after a long waiting, elmar decided to sit up on the bed, tears in his eyes, he knows that he will die. Arya sat down on on a chair and asked him:_

_-_ Dear husband, how are you? _sad that she said the dear husband part with an ironic tone, elmar thought. Maybe in another world she would say it really, but if others happier worlds exist, thats not this one._

 _-_ Dear wife, i have bad news for the family. _Elmar took a pause and started._

_"_ Arya, im dying... According to maester Adrian i have a rare sickness that will slowly kill me eventually, i have no chance to survive. Maester Adrian said that i have 3-4 years to live, if im lucky it can be longer, if im not then i could die within a year. He said that my coughing fits will be now the norm for me, and for our children. Since i have not much time i will talk about now the part which is interesting for you. I dont want to die with the fact that you despise me totally, i want to improve on this bad marriage, i know its likely a lost cause but i want to try it, i dont want my kids to remember about our marriage in a bad way, that we just argued everyday. Even though you think i dont know you, which is mostly true, i know a thing or two about you, and im willing to give these things to you, but in small steps. At first, i want you to be the educator of Ned, he loves learning the ways of fighting with you, and it looks like i will not have my ability to educate him eventually, so do what you want with his education, i will pay for it. Also, you are free to go to the Eyrie, but take the children too, let them meet with their uncle and aunt, later i plan to go to Winterfell with them, so you can meet with the rest of your family. Let them see the king, especially it will be good for ned, hes the most stark after all. So arya, i know we hate each other, but for our kids, could we try to improve on this marriage? Im willing to give you more freedom and help if you willing to agree." _Elmar went silent after this, waiting for his wife's reaction. first she seemed to be happy with the fact that elmar dies, than she went to curious and happy after elmar offered the things she wanted badly, all she had to do is to agree with helping to stabilize their marriage. It was not the best thing but she had a great offer, so she must be willing to try it. She hadn't met with robb and the rest of her family since she was wed. That was a sad day, elmar still remembers. Arya arrived at the twins, looking like a peasant girl, and she had been thrown to Walder Frey as a present, at the night of their wedding she tried to strangle elmar to run away, but elmar was stronger and he had the power to overcome her, she was then drugged by walder frey, he wanted to make the bedding. Arya was surprisingly calm that day thanks to the sweetsleep. Walder offered him two things that day. He either takes her maidenhead or not. If he takes it he can later become his heir, and will be the most respected member of house frey. The second chance was not taking her maidenhead but then he will be kicked out of the freys, and walder will declare him and his brothers and sisters to be the bastards of Black Walder. It was a rumor but his father was serious, he was willing to kick him out for this princess. So elmar took the opportunity, and if he can be honest with himself, he doesn't regretted the decision that much. The bedding was the best sex in his life, since arya wasn't so angry, and doesn't tried to harm him. After that sex with her was either the two of them yelling at each other in the bed, or doing the thing, but none of them had any feelings in doing it. Arya did her duty as a wife, and she had bore 5 children for elmar, he was happy for it, maybe that was the only thing about his wife that was admirable in his opinion, but if he had anything that he has a positive for his wife, its the children. Finally arya managed to stutter something..._

\- Thank you my lord, its really kind from you.

\- Its nothing, but don't forget, we must make sacrifices now for this marriage, for the kids arya, for the kids.

\- Okay, my lord i need money for my hunting gear

\- Than please help me stand, i will get some coin out of the treasury...


	4. Arya II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya goes to hunt with Eddard Frey

_Arya was finally happy today. Her oaf of a husband decided to give her more freedom for basically nothing, since she doesn't really need to do much just be a bit more obedient, she can fake it, the fool would not notice. And also, Elmar could die within years, freeing her from her brothers promise, she could leave the twins finally and go to other places. The best though, that she can go to winterfell finally, she will take her kids there, so her mother and brothers could see them, they were not in the twins since her wedding 14 years ago. And she can go to the eyrie too, finally she can meet with sansa again, and she can leave the eyrie for a moon at least. But now she was in the twins, several days after her husband told her that hes dying, he gave her a bag of gold which she used to get better equipment for hunting, and to improve the ones she had. Now shes in the deep Forrest with her son Eddard. Eddard was the most stark looking son, fitting for his name. He had grey eyes, dark brown hair and he was tall and strong. He has a weasel like face like Elmar but thats not a very big problem. Walder looks most like his father, he has black hair and blue eyes, just like elmar. Arya had cut her hair when it was too long for her, so now her hair was around her shoulders. She had not aged horribly, many praised her for still looking like a 20 year old even though shes 30. Eddard was behind her in the hunting, since this was the first for the lad they would only hunt for small game, like rabbits... Yet they wandered in the forests for hours now and still found nothing, they met with some rabbits an hour ago, but they ran away when they saw them, it was arya fault since she managed to kick into a rock, which was loud enough for the rabbits to run away... Even more hours were spend with nothing just wandering and they had not get anything, and the night is very close. Eventually they decided to go back to the twins, but they forgot where are the twins, since they ventured into the deeper parts of the Forrest, and now they had not known where was the road they used._

_-_ Mother, where are we?

\- Ned, i dont know, we are in the deep parts of the Forrest, we are somewhere but i dont know where.

\- Father and the rest of the family is most likely worried that we died.

\- They dont need to worry honey, im here and you are with me, nothing will kill us today, nor tomorrow

\- Mother, you never talked about your adventures to me, but you were lost in a Forrest?

\- How do you know that i had adventures when i was as old as you? Or maybe older

\- Well, father talked about it once or twice, he said you joined to a band of bandits, called... Bannerless brothers? I dont remember

\- It was the brotherhood without banners, yes i spent months with them, walking in the riverlands, but that was a long time ago, now im unable to do it.

\- Why mother? Why are you unable to do it again?

\- Well, i will tell you why once, but you would not understand it now, you are too young. _This was probably the worst thing she could have said at the moment, ned always hated if people called him young, especially when they said hes too young for something, he was always a curious soul. Unlike walder, walder was always into games, he played every game possible, but he didnt do much else, maybe sometimes learned because his father commanded him, but he hated those tutoring's, the only book he ever loved was a book about swords which made him to try and learn how to use a sword properly, but he gave it up quickly when he decided to try to fight with ned, and he got beaten up. She was pretty happy when she saw it,and pretty sad. Walder had a frey name, a frey look and he was as intelligent as a frey, yet eddard was a stark in every way possible, the fight gave her something to flex against elmar, to prove that freys are a weak house compared to her, but she did not tried it. She even cried after the thought since she couldn't face the truth, she was now a bitter women. One who enjoyed watching how her sons fought, and how her favorite had beaten up her least favorite. Elmar later punished eddard for being rough, and spanked him, eddard was rude to elmar in the next couple days._

 _-_ Dont call me young! _Eddard used his commanding voice, he must have gotten it from his father, but it doesn't worked against her_

 _-_ What did you said Ned, repeat it now!

\- DONT CALL ME YOUNG MOTHER, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT!!! _Arya was surprised, ned never had outbursts like this, especially not in front of her..._

 _-_ You want to get punished again? Like the last time when you broke walders wooden knight? _Eddard started to silently cry about the mentioning of it, Elmar had slapped him 3 times for it, since walder hadn't provoked him. Walder was always Elmars favorite, so he protected him more he did with eddard, but eddard was aryas favorite..._

 _-_ Im sorry mother, i-i did not wanted to...

\- It's okay eddard, but no more outbursts, okay?

\- Okay mother.

_They continued to walk towards south, were the twins should be if arya was right. But they stopped only a bit later... They had found a rabbit! Arya gave eddard her bow and arrow, but neds hands were shaking, he always wanted to prove himself to be the best, and he wanted to get this rabbit to show it to his father, make him proud. Eddard always wanted a pat on the back from elmar, he had gotten once or twice, but he just wanted more. And now here he stands, in the middle of the Forrest, with hands shaking, he tries to kill a rabbit with an arrow... and he succeeds. The arrow went directly into the rabbits skull... Eddard beamed with pride that he made it, now he just have to get home to show it to his father... They walked for hours, they must be around the hour of the wolf now, when out of sudden, they saw light..._


End file.
